Secret Desires
by Stefy
Summary: Alternate Universe. (HrD) Hermione is a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Draco is a muggleborn Gryffindor whose best friend is Harry Potter. What happens when these two enemies start having feelings for each other?
1. Malfoy's Laugh

Title: Secret Desires  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else associated with the books.  
  
Summary: Alternate Universe. (Hr/D) Hermione is a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Draco is a muggleborn Gryffindor whose best friend is Harry Potter. What happens when these two enemies start having feelings for each other?  
  
Chapter 1: Malfoy's Laugh  
  
Malfoy. The name alone represented power, wealth, and privilege. These attributes were intensified in the presence of a Malfoy, especially Hogwarts own Head Girl, Hermione Malfoy.  
  
Hermione was a tall and slender girl with piercing chocolate eyes and pale skin. Her every action seemed to be full of grace and purpose. Every look, movement, and word that left her poisonous mouth had an intention.  
  
As she walked into the Great Hall, many of the Hogwarts students looked at her. She was beautiful, no one could deny it. However, she had something else that attracted people to her. She was simply magnetic.  
  
Hermione walked with poise towards the Slytherin table, which was full of people she had been sharing a common room with for over six years. She sat down opposite her best friend, Ron Weasley. The Weasleys were one of the most influential and powerful wizarding families in England. Because of their parents' great and famous friendship, Ron and Hermione had known each other all of their life. They knew everything about each other and would quickly come to each other's aid if any problems arose.  
  
When Ron saw his best friend sit down, he smiled. She wasn't as evil as most people believed her to be. She was tough, but not evil. Hermione had to be tough to survive with a strict father like Lucius and a cold mother, like Naricissa. "Hey Hermione! What do you want to do today?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron as if he had just declared that he felt like buying a pretty new pink dress for himself. "Are you crazy Ron! Tomorrow our potions essay is due and we have a Transfiguration test."  
  
"But Hermione it's a Sunday", Ron whined as he put his best sad puppy dog face on. He knew she would eventually crack, he would just give her some time.  
  
"Ron don't you have any other friends. Look around, there has to be someone else you can stand to be around" Hermione said while looking over her Transfiguration notes.  
  
"Her-mio-ne", Ron continued to plead. "You can't be serious. I had to spend the entire last weekend with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Even at Hogsmeade they're boring. We went to the Three Broomsticks to drink butterbeers and Crabbe and Goyle did not say a word. They were too entertained with a coin they found on the street. You know how they are with shiny objects."  
  
"What about Pansy?"  
  
"Pansy was worse. She wouldn't shut up at all". Ron sat up straight with his hands on his hip trying to imitate Pansy. "Oh how do you like my dress Ron? I bought it last week. Isn't it amazing? How do you like my hair? I found a potion that leaves it shiny all day. Why are you placing your hands on your ears Ron? Is there something wrong? Ron are you all right? Ron what about blah blah blah..." Ron stopped mocking Pansy and spoke with his normal voice again. "I couldn't take it Hermione. I thought my head was going to burst open, my brain spill out, and the last thing I would hear before my awful death is Pansy's annoying voice calling out my name.  
  
Hermione let out the laugh that she had been holding back with her hand. "Aren't you being overly dramatic Ron?" Her rambling, beet red best friend glared at her.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing", Hermione said between giggles. "What about Blaise? He's not that bad."  
  
"Hermione, Blaise freaks me out. I swear last time we played chess he leaned over to try to kiss me. Not that I blame him or anything. If I were someone else, I would try to kiss myself too, but that's not the point."  
  
Hermione started to laugh again, "Ron he was moving his pieces."  
  
"That's what he wanted people to think, so you see you're my only hope. Please Hermione! I'll buy you anything your little heart desires."  
  
"I'm a Malfoy, I could get anything I want."  
  
"Come on Hermione! Pleaaaasss..."  
  
"Ok, stop! I'll spend the day with you, but if I get a low grade on the test or the essay, I will come after you", Hermione smiled with her last statement. She knew she could never do any harm to Ron. He was more than a friend, he was a brother and she loved him for that.  
  
Ron smiled triumphantly at Hermione. "Thanks Hermione! You're the best."  
  
"So what do you plan to do with me at Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I'm thinking that we should go to the Quidditch shop. I've been aching to buy a new broom."  
  
"Ron, do we have to?"  
  
"Yes, because you said you were going to spend the day with me, so now you'll have to."  
  
"Ok, but just this once," Hermione warned Ron as he gave her a little smirk.  
  
"Of course Hermione", although he knew that this wouldn't be the last time that he would bother her.  
  
* * * *  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall sat Harry and Draco at the Gryffindor Table. They had been friends since the first day of school when Ron called Draco a 'mudblood' and Harry came to his defense. After they had both tried to fight Crabbe and Goyle, which ended with Draco with a cut lip, Harry with a black eye and Crabbe and Goyle unharmed, they became best friends.  
  
Harry and Draco were both eating. Well, Harry was eating and Draco was staring at something.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry turned around to see what Draco was admiring.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands. After about thirty seconds, Harry tried yelling out Dracos's name again. "Draco!!!"  
  
Draco jumped in surprise. "What?" Draco asked, annoyed that his friend had caught him looking at Hermione. He had developed a huge crush on her the year before, but had kept it a secret. He didn't want Harry or the other Gryffindors to think he was an idiot for falling for a girl who couldn't stand the sight of him.  
  
"You are looking at Hermione as if she was a brand new broomstick at a Quidditich shop", Harry said with a bit of laughter in his voice.  
  
"I was not", Draco denied.  
  
"Yes you were", Harry responded immediately. His friend was not going to get out of this one. Harry knew that Draco liked Hermione. Heck, half of the school had a crush on Hermione, but it was painfully obvious with Draco. Every time she was in their presence, Draco reverted back to this trance like state, focusing only on her. Harry just wanted him to finally admit that he wanted her.  
  
"I was just surprised when I heard her laugh. She only laughs when she's around Weasley, but she never even smiles when she's around us."  
  
Draco looked saddened by what he had just observed, but Harry did not know how to comfort him. "Draco you know it's different. He's one of them, a pure-blooded, wealthy Slytherin and we're not. We'll never make her smile because she will never allow us that opportunity."  
  
"You don't know that for sure. Under that evil façade that she loves to display to the world, I believe that she might be a great person."  
  
Harry looked at Draco as if he belonged in St. Mungo's. "Sure she is", Harry said incredulously "and what led you to believe this anyway?"  
  
"Her laugh"  
  
"Her laugh?"  
  
"Yes. In the rare times, like these, when she laughs, it's so carefree. It's as if she's a child. Her whole face lights up and her eyes just seem to shine. An evil person would not be able to laugh in that manner."  
  
Harry stared at Draco with an odd look. "What?" Draco demanded.  
  
Harry tapped Draco on the head with his right index finger as he responded, "You are bloody bonkers mate!"  
  
Draco was about to respond back when someone else interrupted him.  
  
"Hey Potter" Hermione greeted Harry with a nasty scowl. "Are you checking to see that Granger has something in that atrocious thing he calls a head", She said referring to Harry incessant tapping.  
  
"Just leave us alone Malfoy", Harry responded as his face started to get red with anger. He hated everything about Hermione, especially the way she always won their battles.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that there is no use. Everyone knows that mudbloods are dumber than Neville's frog", Hermione responded with a smirk. Who cares if she had to be in a Quidditch shop all day, her morning was looking up already she thought as she walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Not evil huh", Harry said in disbelief as he looked at his troubled friend.  
  
Draco gave him a small smile. "You never know Harry. Hermione might just surprise us one of these days. Stranger things have happened here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Really? Name one." After a long, silent pause, Harry continued. "Yeah, I though so. Draco nothing is ever going to change. Malfoy is a nasty Slytherin who only cares about blood and money. It's how she was raised and no one will ever be able to change her."  
  
Draco knew that what Harry said was true. She would never change and he will never get to know her like Weasley or Blaise. Observing his friend's sudden shift of mood, Harry tried to lift his spirits.  
  
"Come on mate. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and buy a couple of butterbeers and then pass by the Quidditch shop to see if any new broomsticks have arrived."  
  
Draco knew that he could always count on his best friend to make him feel better. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Draco and Harry left the Great Hall to get ready for the Hogsmeade trip oblivious to what would be awaited them there. 


	2. A Trip To Hogsmeade

Title: Secret Desires  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else associated with the books.  
  
Summary: Alternate Universe. (Hr/D) Hermione is a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Draco is a muggleborn Gryffindor whose best friend is Harry Potter. What happens when these two enemies start having feelings for each other?  
  
Chapter 2: A Trip to Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione had an hour before she had to meet up with Ron to go to Hogsmeade, so she decided to go to her room to do a bit of studying before she left. However, when she got there, her father's owl was waiting for her with a note attached to its leg.  
  
"Hey Niro! What are you doing here?" Hermione took the parchment from Niro's leg and began to read.  
  
* Dear Hermione,  
You know very well that your mother and I love you. You are our only child and we have tried to give you the best life a person could only dream for, so why do you enjoy disappointing us? I can't begin to comprehend your actions Hermione. We have just heard from Severus that you had two questions wrong on your last potions exam, while that mudblood, Draco Granger, received a perfect score. You're a Malfoy, which means you are better than any muggleborn you will ever encounter in your life. Why have you allowed Granger to be first in the class? That is inexcusable. Instead of chatting and giggling with your friends after classes, why don't you attempt opening up your textbooks and studying? If you concentrate on your schoolwork harder, you might even please your mother and I for once. You might think I am a cruel man, but I write you these things for your own good. All of the other purebloods in that school look up to you. If you do not surpass Draco Granger at school, the other students might start believing that mudbloods are equal or even better than purebloods, which we both know is not true. I want to see improvement or next time I won't be as lenient. You ask me why I'm not proud of you, than do something that is worth praising.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
*  
  
Tears began rolling down Hermione's cheeks as she finished reading her father's letter. She loved her father, but there were times, like this one, that she remembered just how cold he could be. He didn't care about her studies. All he cared about was pureblood exceeding mudblood. Hermione did everything for her father. She had no social life because she was always studying, but to him this wasn't enough. For some reason, she was also prohibited to date, which meant that she could not get attached to anyone of the opposite sex, except for Ron. Lucius also had rules Hermione had to swear by before going to Hogwarts, such as she could never come in contact, show compassion or initiate pleasant conversation with a mudblood. She also had to be loyal to Lord Voldmort at all times. Hermione did everything her father asked of her and more, but nothing was ever good enough.  
  
Hermione ripped up the letter and threw it in the fireplace. Her tears were coming down at a faster pace, but she didn't wipe them away. Hermione sat on the sofa, with only the blurry flames for comfort. Her breathing began to return to normal as she saw the parchment blacken and then turn to ashes. Hermione waited a couple of minutes until she was certain that the offensive letter would not be able to taunt her anymore. Then, she took out her Transfiguration book and notes and began studying. The only thought going through her mind before opening up to the chapter she was working on in class was of pleasing her father.  
  
Half an hour later, Hermione walked to the Slytherin Common Room to meet up with Ron.  
  
"Hey I was looking everywhere for you." Ron said as he saw Hermione walk down the stairs.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanted to play chess and I didn't want to ask Blaise and have a replay of what happened yesterday."  
  
Hermione let out a little giggle, but tried to hold any sign of laughter in when she saw Ron turn red.  
  
"So where were you anyway?"  
  
"I was in my room studying."  
  
"Of course! That's what you're always doing. Come on we should start going."  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry and Draco were leaving The Three Broomsticks when they caught sight of the brand new broomstick, Nova 4000, at the window of the new Quidditich shop across the street of the bar. It was incredible. The Nova 4000 was the fastest broom that was ever created. Unfortunately for Draco and Harry, it was also the most expensive. As they stood, open mouthed, admiring the flying miracle that was in front of their eyes, the door opened to the shop and in a couple of seconds, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood in front of the Dynamic Duo.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye and a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Umm...hey Ginny. How are you doing?"  
  
Ron glared at Ginny and then turned to Harry. "Hello Potter! Oh what's wrong? Did you want one of these?" Ron raised his hand to flaunt the new Nova 4000 he had just bought for himself.  
  
"I don't want anything that resembles anything that is associated with you or your name Weasley."  
  
Ginny looked hurt by what Harry had just said, but at that moment he didn't care. She was a Weasley and a bloody Slytherin. Why should he care, but deep down he knew that he did and that scared him.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that Potter."  
  
"Weasley why don't you just leave us alone?" Draco said, causing both of the Weasleys and Hermione to turn from Harry to him.  
  
Draco shifted from one foot to another. He now felt uncomfortable with three pairs of eyes glaring at him. Hermione noticed this and decided to take advantage of the situation. It was Draco's fault that her father had reprimanded her. Her pain and tears were all caused by his existence and now it was her turn to get revenge.  
  
"What's wrong Draco? Is the Head Boy afraid that a fight might break out? Don't worry Granger. We wouldn't ever touch you. Who knows what type of diseases we might get from coming in contact with a mudblood"  
  
Draco's pale cheeks were turning crimson with embarrassment and anger. "Why don't you just stop? You hate me. I got that ok, so just leave me alone."  
  
Hermione walked closer to Draco. She knew that she should turn around and leave, but all she kept thinking about was the letter and the pain it caused her. The pain Granger caused her. "No you don't understand", Hermione said in a dangerously low voice. "You will never understand. I loathe you. Every time I speak your name, a vile taste is left behind in my mouth. Every time you even look at me, I need to take a shower because I feel dirty. You represent everything that I must fight against, so never presume to know exactly what I feel or think mudblood."  
  
Draco was now clenching and unclenching his fists, attempting to calm himself down before he did or said something that he would regret later. "Malfoy stop!"  
  
"No I will never stop. If you have ever valued your life, you will never talk back or speak in a superior tone to my friends or me again. You need to finally learn your place in the wizarding world Granger."  
  
Harry, who had been silently observing the interaction between Hermione and Draco, finally interrupted their glaring contest. "Draco we should go. Seamus is probably looking for us to go play some Quidditich" Harry tugged on Draco's arm to get him to move, but he didn't even blink.  
  
Draco only moved when Ron walked in between Hermione and himself. "You heard your little friend Granger. Leave! Now!"  
  
Draco looked away from Hermione to Ron. He then turned away and started on his walk back to Hogwarts with Harry, not trusting himself to say or do anything for fear that he would be expelled.  
  
* * * *  
  
Both Draco and Harry kept silent as they walked side by side towards the school. Once they walked inside their common room, Draco turned to Harry. "I take back everything I told you this morning about Hermione. I can't believe how wrong I was about her. I wish her and Weasley all the happiness in the world together. They should get married, raise a couple of horrendous Weasels and leave everyone else alone."  
  
"Are you all right Draco?" Harry said concerned for his friend.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok. I just never thought I could ever get so angry with someone. I'm better now. You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go find Seamus and Lavender, so we can play some Quiddtich."  
  
Draco hoped that Quidditch would help him forget Hermione and her hateful words, but he knew that the only way that would happen was if a bludger hit him in the head during the game.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione didn't feel the satisfaction she always felt after teasing Potter and Granger. This time was different. Draco was hurt. The pain and anger he was feeling was obvious. She could still see the image of his dark eyes and trembling body in her mind. She didn't know why it bothered her and this was driving her insane. Hermione knew that she had to get these thoughts out of her head. She did the right thing. Hermione needed to remind Draco that he was just a mudblood and she was a pureblood. She needed to make her parents proud, so why did she feel so horrible.  
  
Ron noticed his best friend's inner struggle. "Hermione are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. Hey Ron, can we go back to Hogwarts? I'm not feeling too well."  
  
"Yeah, sure Hermione. Of course we can go back."  
  
Ron looked at his friend with concern, but didn't ask her anymore questions. They walked to Hogwarts in silence contemplating on the events of the day. Ron worried about Hermione and Hermione confused about the overwhelming and contradictory emotions she couldn't ignore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry that I took so long. I'm on spring break right now, so I was able to type this up.  
  
I want to thank Dysis, This week i l, natyslacks, and Launigsiae for reviewing. :) 


	3. A Snake's Gratitude

**Title: Secret Desires**

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else associated with the books.

Summary: Alternate Universe. (Hr/D) Hermione is a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Draco is a muggleborn Gryffindor whose best friend is Harry Potter. What happens when these two enemies start having feelings for each other?

This is an alternate universe fic so the characters will be ooc. I hope you guys don't get confused with the names. Remember Hermione is a Malfoy and Draco's name is Draco Granger.

**Chapter 3: A Snake's Gratitude**

Although Draco and Hermione shared the Head Boy/ Girl Common Room, it was very rare the day that they actually came in contact with each other. Draco was usually in the Gryffindor Common Room and Hermione kept to herself most of the time in her own bedroom. This is why the next time they interacted with each other was not in their common room, as one would expect, but in the Hogwarts Library.

Draco and Hermione had to write a foot long parchment on Doxies for Care of Magical Creatures. Although it was only due in two weeks, they were already busy doing research. They didn't even realize each other's presence until they both reached for the same book.

"Excuse me, but I…" Hermione stopped speaking when she saw who she was talking too. It was as if her tongue had just swollen up in her mouth. She felt remorse, an unnatural and obscene emotion, for what she had said to Draco Granger in Hogsmeade. Draco Granger! The low life she was supposed to squash. He was mud under her shoes and yet, as she stood there, watching him at that moment, he seemed no different from her. Draco was just a regular boy and deep down she had known this for a long time. That was why she was feeling horrible for causing him so much pain with her words.

Draco let Hermione take the book. He was still furious with her and didn't want to get into another argument with the Queen of Slytherin. He was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Umm Draco, I just want to say…I mean I just want to…uhh". Hermione was not raised to apologize to anybody, especially a muggle-born, so she was having a difficult time finding the words.

"Look Malfoy if you want another fight, just get it over with, so that I could get back to my research."

"No it's not that at all." Hermione was frustrated with herself for not being able to get out a simple apology. "Granger, you know what, just keep the stupid book. I don't need it anyway."

Hermione was embarrassed by her apparent weakness, so she snatched her bag off a couch that was in the corner of the room and left the library as quickly as possible.

Draco was left stunned for a moment, registering what had just transpired between them two. Not only did Hermione Malfoy not pick on him and call him names, but she had also let him keep the book. Of course, to the average person, it would sound as if she was being awful to him, but Draco knew that this was an unusual act for the ice princess. He had to remember to thank her later.

* * *

Hermione walked quickly through the halls at Hogwarts to get to the Head Common Room. What would her father say about what she had thought about and what she had done today? Not only did she almost apologize to a muggle-born, but she also allowed him to get what he wanted. Hermione knew she was a great disappointment to the Malfoy family name. She was supposed to treat Granger badly. The scenario she had created for herself was so clear in her head. She was supposed to make fun of him and his origin and leave the library not only with the book, but also with a smile of satisfaction on her face. Why couldn't she just be the perfect pureblood witch that her father raised her to be.

Hermione was so distracted by these thoughts that she didn't even notice her best friend approaching her until she heard her name being called out.

"Mione! Mione! Hermione!!!"

Hermione stopped walking and looked up to find Ron in front of her. "Oh, hey Ron!"

"Where have you been Mione? I've been looking for you."

"Umm…I was in the library." Hermione didn't want to tell Ron about what had occurred in the library with Draco, so she kept her responses short and continued to walk towards her common room. She didn't want Ron to question her any further about her whereabouts.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ron."

"Hermione! Hermione! Why can't you just bloody stop and look at me?"

Hermione was annoyed with Ron's questioning. The only thing she wanted to do was go into her room and be alone with her books and her thoughts. Hermione stopped once again in the middle of the now empty hallway and glared at Ron.

"What is it Ron?"

"I just want to know what is wrong with you. Ever since we came back from Hogsmeade, it seems that something has been bothering you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really Hermione."

"You know what Ron, something has been bothering me. Do you really want me to tell you what it is?"

"Yes Hermione, please just tell me."

"Your presence is bothering me and your inquisitive nature. Can you just leave me alone for awhile?"

Hermione didn't even wait for a response from Ron. She took the couple of steps needed to get to her common room, whispered the password and walked in before Ron fully realized what had just occurred.

* * *

Hermione locked herself in her private room for nearly two hours, attempting to study. The operative word, of course, being 'attempting'. She could not get the argument between her and Ron out of her head. Ron was her best friend and she loved him like a brother. She didn't remember the last time they had truly fought. Hermione decided that it was best if she took a walk to clear her head before going down to dinner.

Hermione walked down the stairs that led from her room to the common room. She had grown so accustomed to the common room being empty that she jumped with fright when she heard her name being called out.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Draco said as he got up from the couch with a book in his hands.

"You couldn't possibly scare me mudblood". Hermione was angry at herself when she saw the pain in Draco's eyes after she had said this. She actually didn't know why she had said it. It was simply done on impulse.

Draco was angry at what Hermione had just said so he threw the book back on the coach with force. "Look I just wanted to thank you for earlier and give you the book back. I'm already finished with it and thought you might need it. I thought it was the least I could do, since you let me take it out."

After finishing what he wanted to say to Hermione, Draco turned towards the stairs and walked quickly towards his room. However, before he was able to shut the door , he heard Hermione thank him. Although it was barely audible, Draco was able to catch it. For a moment he was too stunned to even do anything. When he was finally able to turn toward the area she had been standing only moments before, Hermione had already left. With a smile on his face, Draco walked into his room to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. : ) I know it's kind of boring, short, and nothing important occurred. There will be more Draco/ Hermione action next time and later on we will learn about Lucius plans for his little girl.

Sarahamanda: Yeah I think they are too nice to be in Slytherin too, that's why I wanted to experiment in this fic. Thank you so much for your review.

Avlrocks: His name is Granger. I realized that I might not have made that clear that's why I wrote that on top of this fic in the a/n. Thank you for telling me this or I wouldn't have realized it.

Please: Oh wow I'm sorry. I hadn't even realized that I had spelled her name wrong. I fixed it up as soon as I read your review. Thanks for pointing that out.

DazedPanda: Thank you!

Spicysuga: Thank you! I'll try as best as I can.

Red satin and black silk: Thank you! I'll try to update sooner next time.

The Ever Lazy One: Look I updated! Can you believe it? (lol ) I hope you like it. I'm not sure if it made your day. It was probably a big let down, but at least I updated it. (lol)


End file.
